


I fought the world for your hand

by malecncriss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e14 The Fair Folk, Fluff, Happy times, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecncriss/pseuds/malecncriss
Summary: “Lovely to see you, Mr. Lightwood.”“And you, Mr. Lightwood-Bane. Thank yo-“ Oh no. Did he really say that out loud? Judging from Magnus’s surprised expression, he did. Fuck!Or what happens when Alec accidentally calls Magnus, Mr. Lightwood-Bane?





	I fought the world for your hand

**Author's Note:**

> So, a few days ago I quoted Yaelle's ( sorry idk how to do that dots thing on the e) tweet about the 2x14 malec handshake and I said something like: "what if Alec accidentally called Magnus Mr.Lightwood-Bane" aand she wanted a one shot about it so here it is. It probably sucks, so sorry. 
> 
> If you want you can follow me on twitter @malecncriss and also Yaelle @shumsunshine 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! :)

Today was one of the most important days in Alec Lightwood’s life. Now, that he had become the Head of The New York Institute, he could fulfill his dream of a Downworld cabinet meeting.

He had barely slept last night, but it wasn’t just from nervousness, it was mostly because he slept at the Institute for the past few days. He had to clean up the Inquisiteur’s and Jace’s mess, he had a lot of paper work to do so he didn’t have time to go home to his boyfriend.

 _Boyfriend_. He still couldn’t believe he had a boyfriend, and that it was Magnus Bane AKA the most amazing man on this planet, and no he wasn’t exaggerating. He was sure one day he would marry Magnus and they would live happily ever after with their twelve children. Okay, maybe now he was exaggerating, but just a little bit.

 _His boyfriend_ was so incredible that he knew he was nervous without even speaking to him today. Alec couldn’t have been more thankful for Magnus calling him up before the meeting.

“It’s important that this meeting tonight goes smoothly.”

“It will, Alexander. I’ll be by your side the whole time,” Magnus assured him over the phone.

“Actually, I…I’d rather you not,” Alec said, trying not to sound offensive.

“Oh. Have I done something wrong?” Clearly it didn’t work.

“No no, not at all,” Alec quickly replied. “It’s just, I don’t wanna be accused of any…warlock favoritism.”

“I see. Perhaps another warlock should go instead,” Magnus sadly suggested. Fuck, what has he done? Alec didn’t want to make his boyfriend feel unwanted. He is the main reason why he wants to do this meeting, why he wants to make Shadowhunters realize that Downworlders aren’t much different from them and that they should be treating them the same as they’re treating their own kind.

“No, I need you there, Magnus,” promised Alec. “But as a warlock representative, not as my boyfriend.” _Or as my fiancé_. Wait, what? Where did that even come from? When Alec thought about marriage he had always pictured himself marrying young as it is to be expected from every Shadowhunter, but his and Magnus’s relationship was still quite new. Of course, if Magnus asked for his hand in marriage right now, through a phone call, he would immediately say yes and be the happiest man in the world, but Alec knew that it wasn’t the likelihood to happen. Magnus was an old-fashioned man, he wouldn’t marry someone who he only been dating for a month and a half, right?

“Of course, It’s best if we keep our personal and professional lives separate.” Alec could hear from Magnus’s answer that he had hurt him with his comment. Only if Magnus knew that Alec was literally thinking about what type of flower they should have at their wedding, a few moments ago.

Alec being afraid to say something stupid, like that he wants to go to Hawaii for their honeymoon, quickly just said a “Thank you, love you!” and disconnected the call. After a few minutes of just standing in front of the fireplace in his office and starting at the phone in his hand, he had one question in his mind. Was he actually considering proposing to Magnus?

 

* * *

 

 

Greeting the Downworlders himself was probably the best idea. He wanted them to feel welcomed at the Institute, which, let’s be honest, other Shadowhunters couldn’t have achieved.

After welcoming Meliorn and Raphael he could see Magnus coming in through the main door. He looked gorgeous as always, in a dark brown jacket that had more buttons he had ever seen in his life and in black jeans with suspenders. Alec tried to stay professional, as he said he would, but he couldn’t help but smile. Magnus, being the better actor, cleared his throat and extended his hand for him to shake.

“Lovely to see you, Mr. Lightwood.”

“And you, Mr. Lightwood-Bane. Thank yo-“ Oh no. Did he really say that out loud? Judging from Magnus’s surprised expression, he did. Fuck!

“I…I uhm-“ Alec was speechless. His brain has literally stopped working. He hasn’t had any time to think about his own question about the proposal, but even if he had chosen to propose to Magnus, he still wouldn’t have done it now! Not like this! He would’ve planned a nice dinner on the balcony or anything except at the front door of the Institute.

“Mr. Lightwood-Bane? It does have a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?” Magnus smirked. His answer sounded almost…teasing? Was Magnus really teasing him? More importantly, did Magnus just agree to his ‘proposal’?

“I..Yes it does. Uhm, listen Magnus I-“

“It’s okay, Alexander. We’ll talk after the meeting, alright?” Magnus interrupted him. He was right. Alec totally forgot about greeting the other Downworld representatives. When he looked up, he could see Luke coming in the same door as Magnus did.

“Yeah we should. I’m…I’m sorry.”

“Why are even you apologizing, my love?” Magnus kissed his right cheek and went after Raphael and Meliorn, screwing every professionalisms that they tried to maintain a few minutes ago.

“Is everything okay with you two?” Luke asked a shocked Alec.

“I…I think I just proposed to Magnus.”

 

* * *

 

 

The cabinet meeting didn’t turn out to be as good as Alec hoped it would. Luke couldn’t stop yelling at him about executing Valentine, while he fully knew Alec couldn’t do anything about it blah blah blah the meeting was over by now and Alec had more important stuff do deal with.

When Alec was saying goodbye to Raphael, Magnus went up to him and whispered “Your office in 5 minutes” into his ear, so now, after 6 minutes he was here, waiting for Magnus. He had know idea what to do, should he sit? Should he stand? He needed fresh air or else he felt like he might pass out, so he went out to the balcony, leaned against the railing and waited.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait for much longer as Magnus finally walked into his office and when he saw Alec out he went to him. Alec collected himself and turned around to face his boyfriend. Or fiancé? Alec looked into Magnus’s eyes, searching for any discomfort, but the only thing he could find was, happiness?

“Sooo, do you wanna ask me something?” Magnus broke the silence. Alec could think of a million questions right now, but he chose to say something instead.

“I’m really sorry for putting you in a weird situation, I didn’t mean to say it out loud, I swear.” Alec tried to avoid Magnus’s eyes and looked at his shoes instead. Magnus sighed and stepped forward cupping his checks with both of his hands, which made Alec look up and stare into his eyes.

“I already said you shouldn’t apologize, because I’m glad you said those words out loud.” Magnus’s hands slide down from his cheeks to his biceps, comforting him in another way.

“Wait, you’re not weirded out by the fact that I want us to get married?”

“No, of course not. I love you Alexander, and I’ve always pictured a long and bright future with you,” admitted Magnus with a small chuckle. Alec couldn’t believe what was happening right now. He had never, in a million years, thought that he would marry the love of his life. For most people that sounded obvious, but not for him. He had always put his family, his job, literally every person he had ever met, before himself. He had never imagined that he could follow all his duties, become the Head of The Institute and marry his one true love. He actually felt like he was about to cry.

“I’ve always pictured a future with you, too.” Magnus kissed a small tear on his cheek, which he didn’t even realize escaped. Magnus then let him go and stepped away from him a little.

“So, let me repeat myself. Do you wanna ask me something?” He winked at him.

Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Was this actually happening? Was this really a good idea? He didn’t even have a ring with him, what is he going to propose with? Alec opened his eyes and saw Magnus, standing in only the city’s light with his unglamoured eyes glowing. In that moment Alec knew that this was the perfect time.

He kneeled down on one knee and took Magnus’s hand in his hands, looked up and begun. “I know that our relationship is still new and that I don’t even have a ring with me now, but these things aren’t important right now because what I know is that, I wanna spend eternity with you. I want us to get married a-and have twelve children-“

“Twelve??”

“Yes, but let me finish before all my courage goes away!” Magnus let out a small laugh and squeezed his hands, “Continue, please”

“I just…I’ve never thought that I would get to have this. That I would get to be the luckiest man alive, because Magnus, you make me not only feel like the luckiest man alive, but also the happiest. I-I love you so much Magnus Bane, will you marry me?”

As soon as Alec finished the question Magnus kneeled down and kissed him, putting all his feelings into that kiss. When they stopped for a second to breath, Magnus answered: “Yes, I will marry you, Alexander!”

Today turned out to be an even more important day than Alec had thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
